


Reincarnated again?

by Melonadetea



Category: I reincarnated into an otome game as a villainess with only destruction flags (Light Novel & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I reincarnated into an otome game as a villainess with only destruction flags - Freeform, Manga & Anime, Modern Era, Reincarnation, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melonadetea/pseuds/Melonadetea
Summary: Katarina Claes gets reincarnated for the second time. It's the same loop all over again however, this time the setting is in modern day high school.





	Reincarnated again?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Chapter is quite short. Promise that the next will be longer.

Katarina Claes-the only daughter of Duke Claes. If one was to ask around about said girl, everyone would all agree that she was a girl, raised like a princess with far too big of an ego. Well, that is what she **was** supposed to be like. Rather, Katarina Claes was known for being a dense girl that despite her being the daughter of a noble, climbed trees expertly and even had a vegetable field she worked on as a hobby. No doubt gossips of her upbringing sprout out but it did not matter to her. She had bigger issues at hand, such as avoiding-the destruction flags.

At the age of 8, Katarina had bumped her head when walking too close to the 3rd prince-Gerald Stuart. That accident had left a mark on her forehead and additionally, brought back the memories of her past self. This, is what lead to her unexpected change in character. Katarina was doomed to either go down a path leading to Lucifer's doorstep, or down the path of her own fiancé-exiling her. Without a doubt, Katarina diligently planned every move she made to avoid the destruction flags.

A solid fifteen or so years went by with her successfully avoiding any circumstance leading to her vile fate. Life was well for her. She has a remarkable group of friends consisting of seven, excluding herself, unique individuals: Gerald and Alan Stuart, Keith Claes, Mary hunt, Nicol and Sophia Ascart, and Maria Campbell.

However,_ all good things come to an end_...

Katarina had woken up in her room. However, this was not the room she grew to love in the Duke Claes household. The room she currently was in, was her new room-in this life. It felt like deja-vu all over again. She was reborn all over again. Though this time, almost everything was the same. The only difference was the century, setting and their social status. It was as if this was all a game and someone had just hit reset and added adjustments to it. 

Katarina's POV

"Miss Katarina!" a voice rang in my ears as consciousness slowly crept back to me. "Mister Gerald has come to visit you." the same voice calmly announced. My mind took a couple of seconds to gather my thoughts and register my new found information, before my eyes sprung open immediately upon realizing I had a guest. For the second time, my eyes focused on the boy-as beautiful as an angel-before me. This would be my second time experiencing this, as I recall this scenario did happen once in my previous life. 

"Hello. How are you feeling, Miss Katarina?" Gerald's 8-year-old modulate voice spoke, full of concern. With a combined mindset of when I was a 17-year-old high school girl and a 16-year-old daughter of a duke, I cannot fall for a little kid like him. "My deepest apologies... having injured your face like this..." Gerald apologized as he bowed his head slightly. I wondered how things would play out this round. In my previous life, he had offered me his hand in marriage-strictly political purposes and to ward of fan girls. But in this life, I doubt he would.

My mind came back to the present matter at hand. On instinct I replied, "Please raise your head. I was the one responsible for what happened." Gerald raised his head, slightly in shock as I continued. "Rather, I have caused you and everyone at the Stuart household so much grief. It is I who should apologize." I replied gently. My attention directed back to Gerald to see a look, mixed with confusion and astonishment. Like the previous time I was reincarnated, I am unable to act the way the original Katarina Claes is. I simply do not possess the same size of an ego she does. 

Gerald soon recovered from his frozen state before continuing. " That's... No, if only I had been more careful when turning around, I wouldn't have run into you like this." He insisted. "On top of that, the injury on your fore head may scar. I am truly sorry." He apologised for the thousandth time this hour. Since I knew how this would play out, I allowed myself to daydream for a bit as Gerald continued rambling. My mind wandered for a bit before something snapped it my mind, 'how did I get back in this position?'. My eyes widened in realization. 'Perhaps I may have died? Reached my bad end? Or is this all a dream?' I asked no one in particular. To test if this was a dream, I decided to do what I had to do. Forgetting there were people before me, my arm lifted up and swung back before giving myself a hard slap to my 8-year-old face. Almost immediately, the pain coursed through my cheek as I doubled over in pain. A yelp escaped from the back of my throat as tears pricked at the corner of my eyes. 'Not a dream', I confirmed. I looked up to see a shocked Gerald that could not quite get the words out. 

Not as I expected, Gerald ran out of the room as fast as his short legs could carry. My maid, Anne, starred at me in a frozen state-unsure what to do, ran after him. I was stupefied by what had just happened that all I could do was stare at the doorway. 'I'm in trouble, aren't I?' my mind told me. As luck would have it, seconds later an enraged voice-belonging to my mother-screeched throughout the entire household.

_"KATARINA!"_

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing in a while so may have errors and may be extremely bad. I apologise but I try. will try update as soon as possible.


End file.
